


Sorry

by alumort



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: "... Sorry, I'm bleeding on your couch," the Kazekage grunts, as he eases himself into a sitting position."
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 17





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> it's a tumblr request! was fun

The door of the department opened with too much strength, its age revealing by the noise it produced by its own. His neighbors would get annoying the following day, but that was the lesser of his worries.

"We're here," he whispered to his companion, who was already struggling to continue walking. Naruto ended up carrying his friend for the last part of the path. 

The red haired boy just let out a soft hum, acknowledging his words yet not being able to reply, finding himself being guided somewhere. He protested when Naruto made him sit, though it was better than having to stand up.

His hands... Gaara could feel a warm liquid in them, solely by crossing his fingers over his chest to try and relax a bit. He let out a shaky sigh before managing to talk again.

"... Sorry, I'm bleeding on your couch," the Kazekage grunts, as he eases himself into a sitting position.

Naruto then presses the gauze pad tighter over Gaara's wound, a playful smile in his face even if there was worry in his eyes.

"What was that? I can't hear you over the gaping hole in your chest!" the blond exclaimed, tempted to separate his hands from his friend as he heard more groans of pain than before. "Agh, sorry, I shouldn't be joking now. I think the bleeding will stop now."

Gaara just let out a laugh at this, though it made his body hurt again. Naruto noticed this and tried to get a bit closer to him– his first instinct was to hug his friend, but his consciousness made him remember it would turn out bad for the Kazekage. So instead, the blonde slowly extended his hand towards the other boy, who understood the gesture almost immediately and grabbed it at the same slow pace.


End file.
